Lisbeth Rogue
by Lily In The Woods
Summary: Toujours ensemble. La jeune femme ricana, un sanglot lui bloquant la respiration, lui serrant la gorge. Toujours ensemble. Elle en rêvait, qu'ils soient toujours ensemble. Mais il n'était plus là. On le lui avait cruellement arraché, en même temps que son cœur et sa dernière lueur d'espoir. L'élu avait vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais elle, elle était désespérément seule.
1. Toujours ensemble

Bonjour bonjour! Voici une petite histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment! Tout les personnages, hormis Lisbeth, appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire sort tout droit de ma petite tête! En espérant que ça vous plaise!

Naokii

* * *

 _Chapitre I_

 _Toujours ensemble..._

Le jeune homme la dévisageait, appréhendant sa réaction. Ses yeux, des pupilles d'onyx, ne trahissaient qu'une froideur extrême, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion malgré les circonstances. Ses longues boucles rendues blanches par des évènements qui lui étaient inconnus venaient encadrer un visage poupin parsemé des discrètes mais nombreuses tâches de rousseur. Ses lèvres trop pâles, légèrement pulpeuses, ses nez aquilin, tout dans son visage aspirait à la douceur, et pourtant elle ne reflétait qu'une austérité évidente. Mis à part son nom de famille, le jeune homme ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en commun avec son défunt parrain. Même son teint était trop pâle. La directrice McGonagall les avait convoqués tous les deux dans son bureau, dans le seul but de les briefer sur la rentrée qui serait dans deux jours. En tant que nouveaux professeurs, lui, en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, et elle, en Potions, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Surtout pas lui, ancien Mangemort. Seulement, la mort de Severus Rogue était revenue sur le tapis alors que le professeur McGonagall s'inquiétait de l'état de ses nouvelles recrues. Le jeune Malefoy, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, avait retenu un ricanement de mépris. Evidemment que son parrain lui manquait. Il lui devait tout. Mais sa nouvelle collègue, elle n'avait pas réagit. Pas un mot, ni un son. Elle s'était contentée de pâlir un peu plus. Pourtant, au vu de son nom de famille, elle était liée d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'ancien professeur de Potions. Lisbeth Rogue. Drago n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'elle avant de la rencontrer, une semaine auparavant, à une réunion des professeurs de Poudlard. Depuis ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas lâché un seul mot et ne s'était que très peu montrée, restant cloîtrée de ce qui était autrefois les appartements de Severus Rogue. Un bruit de déchirure le sorti de ses pensées. Les regards convergèrent de nouveau vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci tirait tellement fort sur la manche de son pull trois fois trop grand pour elle qu'elle venait d'en déchirer l'extrémité. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle se mordait frénétiquement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Professeur Rogue? s'enquit le professeur McGonagall, tout va bien?

Drago avait retenu un frémissement. _Professeur Rogue_. Cela sonnait étrangement. Comme si son parrain s'était réincarné dans le corps de cette femme. La directrice eut un mouvement vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci, le regard impénétrable, recula, jusqu'à sortir en courant du bureau, sous les yeux étonnés des deux autres.

Elle était là, dans ce qui était autrefois _ses_ appartements, recroquevillée par terre. _"Toujours ensemble."_ Lisbeth sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. La promesse qu'il lui avait faite, d'être toujours ensemble, tournait en boucle dans son esprit, telle une désagréable litanie. _Toujours ensemble._ La jeune femme ricana, un sanglot lui bloquant la respiration, lui serrant la gorge. _Toujours ensemble._ Elle en rêvait, qu'ils soient toujours ensemble. Elle en rêvait tellement. Mais il n'était plus là. On le lui avait cruellement arraché, en même temps que son cœur et sa dernière lueur d'espoir. Certes, la guerre était finalement terminée. L'élu avait vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais elle, elle était désespérément seule. En le perdant _lui_ , Severus Rogue, elle avait tout perdu. En apprenant sa mort, suite à une lettre de Minerva McGonagall, elle était retournée en Angleterre pour terminer ses études en Potions avancées. En devenant professeure à Poudlard, elle avait l'infime impression de marcher sur les traces de son cher Severus. De le retrouver un tout petit peu. _Toujours ensemble._ Lisbeth sentit ses joues s'humidifier progressivement. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps cet être tant aimé et perdu pour toujours. Bientôt, de douloureux sanglots secouaient ses épaules et elle s'écroula sur le sol froid. Elle maudissait le professeur McGonagall d'avoir ravivé sa blessure. De lui avoir rappelé que c'était bel et bien fini. Qu'il n'était plus là. Qu'il était parti et ne serait plus jamais là pour l'aider. Pour la soutenir. Pour la gronder. Pour la faire rire. Pour la chérir. À présent, elle était seule, puisqu'il l'avait quittée à tout jamais. Respirant une grande goulée d'air, la jeune femme essuya rageusement ses larmes et se leva. D'une main tremblante, elle se saisit d'un verre et d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu. La boisson lui brûla l'œsophage, la faisant grimacer. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande amatrice d'alcool. Mais là, elle en avait terriblement besoin. Des coups portés à sa porte la firent sursauter. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Elle n'attendait jamais personne. Elle n'était pas du genre à se faire des amis. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas le professeur McGonagall, Lisbeth alla ouvrir. Drago Malefoy. Elle ne put réprimer une grimace en le laissant rentrer dans ses appartements. La jalousie qu'elle éprouvait depuis toujours à l'égard du blond lui tordit les entrailles. Elle n'acceptait pas qu'il est pu côtoyer Severus, là où elle avait été forcée d'étudier en France par sécurité. C'était ridicule, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, déclara son nouveau collègue. Tu es partie comme une furie, tout à l'heure. Et tu as massacré ta manche de pull, ajouta-t-il, moqueur, en désignant ledit pull.

Lisbeth ne répondit pas. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours tiré sur les manches de son pull lorsqu'une émotion trop vive la prenait. Le jeune Malefoy s'approcha d'elle, elle recula.

\- Tu as pleuré, lâcha-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire? Sa froideur était revenue, elle ne laissait plus rien paraître. Son nouveau collègue l'agaçait déjà. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires. Drago s'appuya négligemment sur l'accoudoir du petit canapé. Le même qu'à l'époque où il était élève. Dévisageant la nouvelle professeure de Potions, il fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle à voir avec son défunt parrain? Lisbeth devait avoir son âge, voire était même un peu plus jeune que lui, par conséquent, Severus Rogue était beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Vingt ans, au moins, ça faisait beaucoup. Elle n'était donc pas sa femme, ou une quelconque petite amie ou fiancée. Elle aurait pu être sa fille. Mais jamais Severus Rogue n'avait évoqué une femme partageant sa vie, quelqu'en soit la manière. Cela troublait le jeune Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais apprécié être ignorant de quoi que ce fut.

\- Qui es-tu? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

La jeune femme sursauta, avant de ricaner. Etait-il donc idiot?

\- Lisbeth Rogue, se moqua-t-elle. On a été présentés l'un à l'autre il y a quatre jours. Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

Drago se renfrogna. Certes, elle lui parlait pour la première fois, ce qui était en soit une grande avancée au vu du caractère de la jeune femme, mais elle l'envoyait bouler. C'était assez vexant.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire, maugréa-t-il. Qui es-tu pour _lui_? Severus ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

Ces derniers mots furent comme un coup de poignard enfoncé en plein cœur pour Lisbeth. Severus n'avait jamais évoqué son existence? Elle se sentit blessée. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé d'elle? Pas pour la protéger, les mangemorts connaissaient très bien sont existence, leur dernière rencontre avait laissé en elle une marque au fer rouge, aussi bien littéralement que métaphoriquement parlant. Alors quoi? Une colère sourde glaça son sang dans ses veines. Arborant de nouveau se masque froid et menaçant qui faisait sa force, elle toisa le blond d'un regard meurtrier.

\- Dehors, éructa-t-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Cette fille avait vraiment un don pour se rendre antipathique. _Un peu comme Severus_ , songea-t-il. Vexé et énervé, il quitta les appartement de la jeune femme sans un regard pour elle mais avec l'intime conviction qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas.

 _Toujours ensemble_ , lui avait-il promis. Lisbeth se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Drago venait de partir, la laissant seule avec sa peine et son deuil. _Toujours ensemble._ Severus lui avait toujours affirmé qu'il l'aimait et n'avait absolument pas honte d'elle, qu'elles que soient ses origines. Même après son dernier séjour involontaire chez les mangemorts qui avait tourné au drame et les avait tous les deux profondément marqués. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il jamais parlé d'elle à son filleul? Elle, connaissait tout, ou presque, de l'insupportable gamin qu'avait pu être Drago Malefoy. Lisbeth n'était-elle pas assez bien pour lui? Elle soupira, étouffant un sanglot. Venir enseigner à Poudlard n'était, finalement, peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Tout le ramenait à _lui_ , qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour un adolescent qu'il ne supportait pas. Depuis le départ de Malefoy, elle ne décolérait pas. Mais en songeant à Harry Potter et à toutes les personnes qu'il avait sacrifiées, une colère sourde l'envahit. Il ne valait pas mieux que Voldemort. Ces deux-là lui avaient tout pris. L'un avait littéralement violé son honneur, l'avait bafouée, souillée et détruite. L'autre avait provoqué le décès de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Car, même si finalement, c'était Voldemort qui avait sauvagement assassiné Severus, Lisbeth restait persuadée que sans Potter, le défunt professeur serait encore là. Et pour cela, elle haïssait le Survivant presque autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Doucement, elle alla rejoindre sa chambre. Elle n'irait pas manger ce soir, elle n'avait pas faim. Sur sa table de chevet, se trouvait une photo, encadrée. La seule photo qu'elle ait où ils figuraient tous les deux, elle et Severus. Elle avait été prise à Paris, lors du Noël de ses quinze ans. Elle riait aux éclats, emmitouflée dans la vieille écharpe Serpentard de Severus. Lui était juste un peu moins renfrognée que d'habitude. Elle se souvenait qu'ils avaient demandé à un passant moldu de prendre la photo. L'écharpe de Severus ne l'avait plus quittée depuis ce jour-là. Lisbeth sourit doucement, des larmes silencieuses inondant ses joues. Elle se saisit de l'écharpe en question et s'enroula dedans, avant de se recroqueviller sur son lit. Severus lui manquait. Terriblement. Et il lui manquerait probablement jusqu'à ce que sa propre mort survienne. _Toujours ensemble_. Elle aurait tant aimé que ce soit vrai. La jeune femme avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie aux côtés de Severus. Il avait été sa raison de vivre. Il l'était toujours. Mais il était parti. Elle se souvenait que, lorsqu'elle était enfant, il venait lui passer la main dans les cheveux quand elle pleurait. Il ne le ferait plus. Elle tenta de retrouver cette sensation de bien-être et de sécurité qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans l'écharpe. En vain. Elle ne ressentirait plus jamais une telle sensation. Il ne la prendrait plus jamais dans ses bras. Parce qu'il était parti. De nouvelles larmes affluèrent derrière ses paupières closes. Elle voulait le revoir. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Et, comble du malheur, ils s'étaient séparés sur une dispute. Dispute au sujet de Harry Potter. Un sanglot lui coupa la respiration. Elle voulait le revoir, lui dire qu'elle avait tord et qu'il avait raison, lui dire qu'elle aimait, lui demander de rentrer à la maison, en sécurité. _A la maison_. Lisbeth ne se sentait plus en sécurité, dans la petite maison qu'ils habitaient autrefois. Elle n'y voyait plus que _sa_ mort, _son_ absence. Quand elle était rentrée en Angleterre pour son… _enterrement_. Elle n'avait pas pu rester plus de deux jours chez eux. Elle avait dû louer une chambre dans un hôtel miteux tenu par une vieille dame acariâtre digne de Baba Yaga jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard. Mais ici encore, tout lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus là. Quand le professeur McGonagall lui avait proposé de voir son portrait, elle avait refusé. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas, malgré ses nombreux efforts. Comment survivre lorsque la personne qui vous maintenait en vie depuis aussi longtemps que vous puissiez vous en rappeler quitter définitivement votre vie? Lisbeth ne savait pas. C'est pour cela que, depuis qu'elle avait reçu _son_ avis de décès, elle dépérissait. Vivre sans lui était trop dur. La jeune femme soupira, se glissa sous ses draps et s'endormit sur ces sombres pensées, espérant aller mieux le lendemain.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà! C'est dommage, ça paraissait beaucoup plus long sur World...


	2. Ignore-les

Hello! Voici la suite, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis! :)

Naokii

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

 _Ignore-les_

La rentrée à Poudlard n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celle de Beauxbâtons. Au contraire même, Lisbeth songea qu'elle en était le parfait opposé. A l'école de magie française, tout était stricte, sévère et froid. Il n'y avait que des filles, auxquelles on inculquait les bonnes manières dès le premier septembre de la première année. Pas de frivolité, peu de sentiments, beaucoup de sérieux. A Poudlard, élèves comme professeurs respiraient la joie de vivre et riaient aux fantaisies des fantômes venus leur tenir compagnie pour ce premier repas de l'année. _Je fais tâche_ , songea Lisbeth avec cynisme. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil au professeur Malefoy. Même lui semblait gagné par l'euphorie. Lisbeth eut un soupir discret, attirant néanmoins le regard compatissant de Hagrid. Tout ceci n'était pas pour elle et sa mauvaise humeur constante. La jeune femme vit plus qu'elle n'entendit le professeur McGonagall se lever afin d'entamer l'habituel discours de la rentrée qui subvenait après la répartition.

\- Chers élèves, anciens comme nouveaux, soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard. Avant de commencer le repas, laissez-moi tout d'abord vous présentez vos deux nouveaux professeurs: le professeur Malefoy, qui enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et le professeur Rogue, votre nouvelle professeure de Potions.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent alors que de timides applaudissements et de nombreux murmures sans doute peu agréables s'élevaient dans la salle.

\- Maintenant, je tiens à rappeler certaines règles. La Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite aux élèves. De plus, monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, m'a bien précisé que tout produit Weasley est formellement interdit et que le couvre-feu est fait pour être respecté. Merci pour votre attention et bon appétit.

Sous les regards émerveillés de la plupart des élèves, les tables se chargèrent de mets divers et variés. Bien qu'ils fussent tous sans doute délicieux, Lisbeth regarda les plats avec dégoût. La nourriture et elle, ça n'avait jamais été une grande histoire d'amour. Et ça l'était encore moins depuis deux ans. Depuis qu' _il_ n'était plus là pour la forcer à manger convenablement. La nausée la prit lorsqu'elle vit l'assiette de Hagrid, assis à sa gauche. Comment pouvait-il manger autant? Et quasiment que de la viande, de surcroît? Se contentant d'un verre de jus de citrouille, elle fixa d'un air absent les quatre tables d'élèves qui s'étalaient devant elle. Les conversations et les éclats de rire fusaient de tous les coins. _Même de la table des Serpentards_ , songea-t-elle avec amusement. Severus lui avait pourtant affirmé que les vert et argent ne respiraient pas la joie de vivre. Peut-être cela avait-il changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Les élèves commencèrent petit à petit à se lever pour rejoindre leur salle commune respective, suivant bien sagement les préfets, sous les regards bienveillants des professeurs. Quand il n'y eut plus aucun élève dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs se saluèrent et se quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs appartements.

Le professeur Rogue grimaça discrètement alors qu'elle faisait face à ses nouveaux élèves. Elle commençait l'année avec des septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Qui, par conséquent, avaient déjà connu l'ancien professeur Rogue. Tout ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Alors qu'elle déblatérait sur le programme de cette année et sur l'importance des Potions dans la vie d'un sorcier, une main se leva. Lisbeth toisa le Gryffondor qui l'avait interrompu. D'une œillade meurtrière, elle l'encouragea à parler.

\- Quel rapport avez-vous avec le professeur Rogue? demanda-t-il, sournois.

La jeune femme sentit la colère l'envahir. _Calme-toi_ , se dit-elle, _ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver. Evite de faire un scandale dès ta première heure de cours._ Sans se départir de son masque glacial, elle s'approche de l'élève perturbateur.

\- Je _suis_ le professeur Rogue, que cela vous plaise ou non, monsieur Crivey.

\- Non, je veux dire, qu'elle rapport avez-vous avec Severus Rogue? A part la passion des potions, je veux dire.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune impertinent se reçut un manuel de potions avancées sur le crâne. Lisbeth retourna sur l'estrade dans un mouvement de cape majestueux et se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à ses insupportables élèves.

\- Que cela soit bien clair, annonça-t-elle d'une voix terriblement froide, toute question n'ayant aucun rapport avec la matière que je vous enseigne ou tout écart, quel qu'il soit, sera suivi d'une exclusion définitive de mon cours. Qu'importe la maison à laquelle vous appartenez, ajouta-t-elle en les foudroyant un à un du regard. Maintenant reprenons. Comme je vous le disais avant d'être inutilement interrompue, cette année, vous aurez à réaliser plusieurs potions que j'évaluerai en vue des ASPICs.

Interrompant son discours, Lisbeth se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où elle ouvrit une imposante armoire. La fouillant quelques secondes du regard, elle se saisit ensuite de deux fioles qu'elle posa sur son bureau, face aux élèves.

\- J'ai ici une fiole contenant de la Felix Felicis, aussi appelée chance liquide, et dans l'autre, une potion tue-loup, de son vrai nom aconit. Vous aurez à les réaliser au cours de l'année. Quelqu'un peut-il me donner leurs propriétés respectives et me donner la liste des ingrédients qui les composent?

La jeune femme observa avec dépit qu'aucune main ne se levait.

\- Êtes-vous donc tous ignorants? se moqua-t-elle.

Elle soupira. Comment Severus avait-il fait pour ne pas en tuer un?

Seule dans son bureau, assise sur la chaise sur laquelle trônait autrefois Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall réfléchissait. Elle arborait une mine sévère, légèrement adoucie par son regard perdu dans le vague. La directrice de Poudlard était soucieuse. Deux ans déjà que la guerre était finie, que l'élu avait vaincu le terrible mage noir, que la vie avait repris son cours. Deux ans que Severus Rogue était mort, assassiné par Naguini, le serpent de Voldemort. Deux ans, et pourtant, Minerva McGonagall avait la terrible impression que le temps n'agissait pas sur la jeune Lisbeth Rogue. La directrice voyait bien que la jeune femme ne s'était toujours pas remise de la perte de l'ancien professeur de potion, même si elle tentait de prendre sur elle en public.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré la jeune Rogue. C'était à l'enterrement de Severus. La jeune femme, tout de noir vêtue, était effondrée dans les bras d'Abelforth Dumbledore et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était Kingsley Shacklebott qui avait envoyé l'avis de décès à la jeune femme et par la même occasion informé le professeur McGonagall de son existence. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait entendu parler d'une quelconque femme dans la vie de Severus. Et surtout pas aussi proche du défunt professeur.

Mais cette révélation ne la préoccupait plus. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait sa nouvelle recrue. Elle allait mal, c'était une évidence. Et elle ne semblait pas faire grand-chose pour aller mieux. Lisbeth donnait l'impression de se complaire dans l'autodestruction et cela exaspérait autant que ça inquiétait Minerva McGonagall. La vieille animagus se retourna vers le portrait du professeur Dumbledore qui trônait derrière elle, près du tableau vide de Severus Rogue. Ce dernier n'était pas réapparut dans son portrait depuis que Lisbeth était arrivée à Poudlard.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

\- Cette jeune enfant va avoir besoin d'aide et de soutien, Minerva. De beaucoup de soutien…

Lisbeth soupira en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Cette première journée l'avait mise à rude épreuve, la laissant complètement épuisée. Les élèves, toutes classes et toutes maisons confondues, avaient pris un malin plaisir à lui demander quels liens elle avait partagés avec l'ancien professeur Rogue. Et faire face à ces questions avait été difficile. Terriblement difficile. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crû. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, elle fixa son plafond d'un œil morne.

\- Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place, Severus? murmura-t-elle.

 _Quoiqu'il arrive méfie-toi de ceux qui se moquent des autres. Mais ne prête jamais attention au regard de ceux qui se veulent malveillants avec toi. Ignore-les. Ce serait leur donner raison._ Elle se souvenait de ces paroles. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, à l'époque. Douze ans, tout au plus. Et elle était rentrée de Beauxbâtons en larmes après avoir subi de nouvelles moqueries de la part de ses camarades. Severus s'était alors agenouillé face à elle, et après lui avoir énoncé ces paroles, l'avait prise dans ses bras. Ils avaient fini la soirée à se raconter des histoires, Severus se plaignant surtout de ce cancre de Harry Potter. Lisbeth eut un sourire amer. Ces soirées lui manquaient. _Comme tout ce qui concerne Severus_ , songea-t-elle avec douleur. _Ignore-les._ Oui, à l'avenir, c'est ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'on lui demanderait quels étaient ses liens avec le premier professeur Rogue. Qu'il s'agisse d'un élève ou de l'un de ses collègues. La jeune femme soupira pour étouffer un sanglot. À trop ressasser le passé, elle ne supportait plus le présent. Un présent amer teinté de colère et de solitude. Un présent dont elle ne voulait pas. La fin de la guerre lui importait peu. Elle ne lui avait apportait aucun bénéfice. Juste davantage de souffrance. Des coups portés à la porte la firent sursauter.

\- Entrez, maugréa-t-elle à contre cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un professeur Malefoy visiblement peu ravi de se trouver là. Son expression renfrognée se fit inquiète lorsqu'il vit sa collègue affalée sur le canapé, le regard traduisit une tristesse infinie.

\- Rogue? Tout va bien?

La jeune femme tourna vers lui un regard lassé, déjà fatiguée de la présence du blond.

\- Non.

La franchise du professeur de potions fit vaciller Drago. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il s'approcha.

\- Tu veux en parler?

-Non.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se leva, se dirigea vers sa chambre et claqua sa porte. Drago soupira. Lisbeth, quelque soit ses liens avec lui, avait un encore plus mauvais caractère que Severus.

 _A suivre..._


End file.
